


love is a quiet little thing

by hyuckithmelon



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Big Bro Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Canon Compliant, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe gives advice, Sleepovers, Yearning, midnight talks, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: Reki noticed a thing or two at the group sleepover at Joe’s place.(Or, Joe and Cherry Blossom’s relationship from Reki’s eyes and he talks it out with Joe.)
Relationships: Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	love is a quiet little thing

Reki paced in Joe’s kitchen. 

Was he allowed to take a midnight snack? Was he allowed to touch the fancy-looking fridge with fancy-looking food that’d cost a week’s worth of his salary? Reki didn’t know and he was terrified. Man, all he wanted was some water. He nearly jumped when he heard the door open and close softly. 

“Reki? The hell are you up so late for?”

Reki rubbed his neck nervously. “I got hungry.” Joe gave him a look and shook his head. “Yeah, you look hungry, but I can’t cook you food right now. Kaoru’s gonna wake up.” Joe walked towards the pantry, “I can make you a midnight snacks if that’s what you’re looking for.” Reki followed Joe into the pantry. Despite Joe’s appearance, his kitchen was by far the most organized area in the house. 

“You fine with just a sandwich? Think I didn’t buy enough ingredients for my usual midnight snacks.” 

Reki nodded. Sleepiness was getting to him, but he really needed food. “You know, kid, you barely ate at all during dinner. I’m kind of hurt.” Reki laughed quietly, “Sorry Joe.” Joe only grinned at him. “As long as you don’t eat midnight snacks like this all the time, you’ll be fine. It’s not the most healthy thing. I’ll whip this up real quick for you so just sit at the table.” Reki watched as Joe laid out the ingredients in a formal manner. Chefs really are something else. 

He could hear the pitter-patter from the rain hitting the windows outside. It was dark, but Reki could still see the drops. “Ah. He always loved the rain.” Joe’s words caught Reki off guard. “Who did?” Kojiro nearly dropped the plate but saved himself. He sat down and placed the plate in front of Reki. “It’s nothing. Here’s your food, kid.” Reki took the sandwich and took a bite. Really wasn’t anything special but something about Joe’s cooking made him feel at home. 

“You look like you’re on the verge of tears, you doing alright?”

Reki shook his head. “Nah, this is just probably the best sandwich I’ve ever had?” Joe let out a chuckle. “You’re a nice kid, Reki.” Reki smiled the best he could with the sandwich in his mouth. A silence took over them. The rain only was a small background sound. Just a pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Joe broke the silence. 

“I’m sure you have questions from earlier, you want to spit them out?”

Reki set the rest of his sandwich on the plate. He watched—well, he was the only one who really noticed anything—as Joe carried Cherry bridal style into his bedroom. It was weird. Watching Joe be so delicate (was that the word?) with Cherry. Almost out of character for the two. They always bickered and fought at S. Reki never expected that. “Are you and Cherry… uh…” Joe finished the sentence for him, “Dating?” Reki nodded. Kojiro laughed again, softer in a sense. “Nah, that guy wouldn’t date me. Hates me too much to keep up with me now, wouldn’t want to force him into something like that.”

Reki nodded. Well, that was a somber thought. Despite Joe’s attempt to mask the sadness, Reki could see through that. The rain only got louder. Pounding right up against the door. “Yeah, but still… It’s like—wait, am I gonna offend you or something if I say this?” Joe grinned at him. “Depends. You gonna call me a slur?” Reki frantically shook his head. “I’m just messing with you, Reki. You look like you really need to get that thought out of your mind if it’s been bothering you up to now.” Reki looked straight at Joe. “When you carried him into your room and stuff, you two just looked so… domestic? I’m not sure if that’s the word but you looked at him like he was everything to you.” 

Joe’s smile dropped into a thin line, before he huffs out a laugh. He ran a hand through his hair. “Seriously, I wouldn’t have expected someone as dense as you to even notice that… I can’t believe a—what? Seventeen year-old?—noticed this before that four-eyes did.” Reki tilted his head in confusion. Him? Dense? What did that have to do with any of this? 

“Yeah… You guys look like a couple, that’s all. I thought you were both together, but then I remembered your sorta…” Would it be rude to say playboy? Point out that Joe fucks around? Reki knows he’s friends with Joe, but he doesn’t want to be insensitive. Last thing he’d want is to piss off a veteran at S. “Reki, you can say the word. I won’t be mad just so you know.” 

“When Cherry’s not around you sort of, go to this playboy type of guy who gives absolutely zero fucks.” Joe raised a brow. “But when Cherry’s with you, which is most of the time… You both bicker, but you both somehow care for each other. I’m not really sure how to describe it.” Joe rested his face against his hand and looked through the window. “I guess that is one way to say it.” Reki looked at the window. 

It was pouring. “Joe?”

He looked back at Reki, a simple hum as his response. “So you and Cherry are just friends?” Joe nodded. “‘Just friends’ is a way to put it, alright.” He got up and stretched. He grabbed Reki’s empty plate, a tired look on his face. “Now that you’re done eating, you and I both need to sleep. I think it’s almost one.” Reki yawned and thanked Joe for the meal.

There was this indescribable look on Joe’s face, but Reki couldn’t decipher it. If he wasn’t on the verge of passing out maybe he’d know what it is. He felt a hand on his head and a light ruffle. “Goodnight, Reki.” Reki was about to say good night as well before Joe smiled a sad smile at him. “Just one last thing, don’t end up a lonely man like me okay? I don’t care if I’m no longer skating, if I’m buried six feet underneath the ground, but don’t be the idiot who doesn’t make that move first.” Reki stood there like a deer in headlights. Joe patted Reki’s back. “Sorry, I really should let you sleep, kiddo.” 

Joe left with a wave of his hand before he disappeared behind his bedroom door. Reki thought about those words. What did Joe even mean by that?  _ Make that move first.  _ Reki doesn’t think he liked anyone at the moment. If he were to make a move, he’d have to like someone, but end up not making that move because Joe did that. Reki almost let a gasp escape him. It took Reki seven minutes to process it all, but he knew it now.

He whipped his head towards Joe’s room. The door was shut tight. The pitter-patter from the rain could barely be heard anymore. Rain clouds must have been residing. Reki only sighed and opened the guest room where Shadow, Miya, and Langa were already sleeping in. 

It must have been the worst few years for Joe. Being in love with the same person for so long, yet never saying a word. Keeping that to yourself for so long, you’d end up bursting. He couldn’t even fathom it. 

Reki slowly turned the knob of the door and tip-toed his way in. He knew Joe wouldn’t want his pity. It’d be a disgrace, really. Reki stifled his second yawn before slowly lifting up the comforter of his shared futon. Langa was sleeping as peacefully as ever. Reki doesn’t think he’s in love with Langa, or if he’ll love Langa the way Joe does for Cherry. 

He moves a stray hair from Langa’s face. Seriously, this guy resembled a prince far too much. Reki smiled to himself. He got a meaningful talk with Joe, and he got some life advice out of it. Though, Reki’s not too sure when he’ll get a chance to use it. 

After all, “falling in love with your best friend” really wasn’t Reki’s thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one am wanting to expand on the joe and reki brother dynamic. that is all. 
> 
> wanna yell about gay little matcha blossom with me? i'm on twitter: koutaroism


End file.
